Perjanjian Kita
by ishikeshi ayay
Summary: C.C memejamkan mata. Dia rindu. Terlampau rindu sampai tak sadar air matanya mengalir. Malam itu makam sang raja dibongkar. LelouchXC.C. Berminat baca dan review?


**Ringkasan :** C.C memejamkan mata. Dia rindu. Terlampau rindu sampai tak sadar air matanya mengalir. Malam itu makam sang raja dibongkar. LelouchXC.C. Berminat baca dan review?

**Peringatan : **Gaje, OOC, alternate reality, maybe typo. Upacara di bawah adalah fiktif dan hanya terjadi di kepala author. Tidak diperkenankan untuk mempraktekkan di dunia nyata.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Horror, Supernatural.

**Words :** 1068.

**Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to : Sunrise and CLAMP.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kontrak Kita**

Pada musim ziarah, biasanya seluruh makam akan terlihat baru. Memang nisannya tidak akan diganti. Mana mau orang yang masih hidup mengeluarkan uang untuk yang sudah mati? Tak berguna lagi? Tapi setidaknya, mereka akan berkorban sedikit untuk sebuket bunga atau sekedar menyuruh orang untuk memangkas ilalang yang mengganggu pemandangan. Atau bagi yang benar-benar pelit, setangkai bunga dandelion cukup memenuhi kewajiban mereka. Berusaha sekedar mempercantik makam agar tak terlihat seperti orang yang tak tahu balas budi terhadap nenek moyang.

Tapi sepertinya makam yang ini agak berbeda. Batu nisannya retak-retak – kata yang lebih tepat sebenarnya hancur – tapi ya sudahlah. Tulisannya memudar dan hampir tidak terbaca karena kotor. Hanya beberapa kata yang masih terbaca seperti 'terkutuk', 'bencana' dan – sulit sekali membaca kata yang lain. Sebenarnya makam ini hampir tak terlihat karena ilalang yang sangat tinggi dan tak terkontrol.

Bukankah di setiap pemakaman ada orang yang bertugas menjaga makam agar setidaknya terlihat layak? Tapi sepertinya orang ini tak mau buang tenaga untuk memelihara makam yang satu ini. Lihat saja beberapa orang yang mulai mendekat itu. Mereka tak segan-segan membuang kotoran anjing peliharaan mereka ke arah makam itu. Bahkan, anak-anak yang sewajarnya takut dengan pemakaman terlihat antusias menjadikan makam itu sebagai target latihan mereka untuk menjadi _pitcher_ dalam olahraga _baseball_. Bedanya bola yang mereka lempar adalah tanah yang dibentuk menyerupai bola.

Langit yang awalnya cerah perlahan-lahan tertutup awan hitam dan suara halilintar mulai terdengar meski masih sayup. Sepertinya malam ini badai akan datang lagi. Anak-anak itu mulai berhamburan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tak mau terkena badai. Air langit mulai berjatuhan. Yang awalnya mulai rintik berubah menjadi deras disusul dengan halilintar yang membabi buta. Tanah yang menutupi makam mulai luntur dan kembali menyatu dengan bumi. Satu kalimat utuh dapat terbaca meskipun sulit.

'Di tanah ini beristirahat untuk selamanya

Lelouch vi Britannia

Yang terkutuk dan bencana bagi seluruh umat manusia.'

.

.

.

Bagi C.C, hidup itu membosankan. Sudah lama dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi dia tak berdaya. Sudah banyak dia membuat kontrak dengan manusia setelah Lelouch untuk segera memuaskan hasratnya. Tapi semua sia-sia. Tak ada yang mampu memenuhi permintaannya. Pada akhirnya semua manusia yang menjalin kontrak dengannya kehilangan kontrol atas Geass-nya sendiri dan hancur. Entah karena dirinya sendiri atau karena C.C yang mengakhirinya.

Pernah satu ketika orang yang menjalin kontrak dengannya menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, apa yang harus dia perbuat apabila hatinya sudah ditawan oleh seseorang yang sudah lama mati? Tak tahu deritanya hidup di dunia sendirian.

Pada awalnya dia menganggap hidupnya yang tak biasa akan berjalan seperti biasa setelah kematiannya yang menggemparkan. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Seiring berjalannya waktu hatinya yang sudah sakit semakin kronis. Dia tahu tak ada gunanya lagi hidup di dunia tanpa dia. Bahkan pizza sudah tak menarik lagi.

Seabad berlalu. Nunally sudah lama mati dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Menyusul kakak yang sangat dikasihinya, meninggalkan dunia damai yang dibuat oleh kakaknya. Berbeda dengan makam kakaknya, makam Nunally berada di sebuah padang bunga. Hampir tiap hari orang berziarah untuk memanjatkan doa atau sekedar menaruh setangkai bunga sekadar untuk memperindah makam yang sudah sangat sempurna. Kontras, bukan?

Suzaku masih berakting menjadi Zero. Menjaga kedamaian dunia. Terkadang dia mengunjungi C.C, sekadar untuk bernostalgia dalam diam. Setiap bertemu, tak pernah ada kata terucap hingga akhirnya mereka tak bertemu lagi. Menyerah pada masa lalu yang semakin tertinggal di belakang. Tenggelam oleh masa depan.

C.C memejamkan mata. Dia rindu. Terlampau rindu sampai tak sadar air matanya mengalir. Malam itu makam sang raja dibongkar.

.

.

.

Lilin-lilin itu menyala membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Seorang wanita berambut hijau berdiri di tengah dan memegang sebatang tengkorak dan sebilah pisau perak. Seorang anak laki-laki tergeletak di hadapannya, tak sadarkan diri. Setelah menarik napas selama beberapa saat, dia memejamkan mata dan mulai merapalkan beberapa kalimat yang sulit dimengerti tanpa jeda. Setelah selesai dia membuka mata dan berlutut. Tangannya gemetar. Dia mengangkat tangan dan menebaskan pisau yang dia genggam ke arah leher anak tersebut. Setelah itu dia menggantikan kepala anak itu dengan tengkorak yang dia pegang seakan mereka dapat menyatu.

Dia berdiri kembali. Tengkorak yang dia pegang berganti dengan kepala anak yang dia tebas. Darah mengucur dari leher yang putus. Dia mulai merapalkan kembali kata-kata aneh sembari mengalirkan darah ke arah tengkorak yang sekarang tergeletak di tanah. Dahinya berkerut menyiratkan bahwa dia berkonsentrasi keras agar tak ada yang salah atau terlewat dalam pengucapannya. Matanya kembali terpejam.

Lama kelamaan suaranya memelan dan akhirnya menghilang sama sekali. Upacaranya sudah selesai. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka mata dan melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri hadapannya. Dia tersenyum puas.

"Apa kabar, Lelouch?" laki-laki itu hanya diam seakan tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kau tak berubah. Tetap sinis seperti dulu," kali ini C.C mendekat dan menyentuh wajah Lelouch. Dia tetap berdiri diam dan menatap mata C.C dalam.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka diabaikan. Jawab aku!" gurat kekecewaan terlintas di wajah C.C. Dia tak tahu Lelouch akan sediam ini. Namun dia berubah pikiran ketika lengan Lelouch menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan ini tak hangat. Tubuh Lelouch dingin, tak memiliki suhu. Namun cukup membuat air mata C.C merebak. Satu lilin padam.

"Aku rindu dirimu, Lelouch," Lelouch melonggarkan pelukannya dan menarik wajah C.C mendekat. Bibir Lelouch sedingin es, menyatu dengan bibir C.C. keduanya memejamkan mata, melepas rindu yang telah lama terpendam. Ciuman itu lama dan dalam namun pasti ada akhirnya.

C.C menatap mata Lelouch dan menyadari bahwa hadiah pemberiannya masih ada. Geass itu masih ada. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ternyata selama ini ikatan antara dirinya dengan Lelouch tidak hilang. Dua lilin padam.

"Maafkan aku yang telah memberi kutukan ini padamu. Andai kita tak pernah bertemu, hidupmu tak akan berakhir seperti itu," kata C.C sambil melirik lilin yang tinggal tiga.

"Setelah dirimu mati, dunia menjadi seperti yang aku inginkan." C.C tertawa ringan dan melanjutkan, "Suzaku masih menjadi Zero," tawa itu hilang dan C.C menunduk. Tiga lilin padam.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan dengan pizza," dia tahu dia tak punya waktu banyak, "Aku bosan hidup," C.C melepaskan pelukannya dan beringsut menjauh. Dia membalikkan badan sehingga punggungnya yang menghadap Lelouch.

"Kau masih mau memenuhi kontrak kita, kan?" C.C berbalik dan tersenyum, "Gantikan aku. Jadilah _immortal_," C.C mengulurkan tangannya."

"Kau mau memenuhi janjimu, kan?" empat lilin padam.

Lelouch menatap tangan C.C yang terulur ke arahnya. Perlahan dia meraih tangan itu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Terima kasih, Lelouch."

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Tanda di dahi C.C menghilang dan berpindah ke dada Lelouch. Tepat di tempat pedang Suzaku menembus tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh C.C terjatuh ke tanah dan memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Lilin terakhir padam. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat tengkorak dan tubuh yang sudah mati.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi satu fic gaje dari saya. Mungkin fic ini untuk halloween yang sangat terlambat. Salahkan otak saya yang baru dapat ide sekarang. Maaf jika C.C terlihat OOC.

Saya benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya saya nulis fic padahal saya sedang berada dalam minggu UAS. Reader mau kan mendoakan saya agar UAS saya sukses? (Author banyak maunya). Besok tahun baru dan saya malah berkutat dengan buku. TT (sekarang malah curhat).

Sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Salam hangat,

Ayay.

**Minna, sudah baca lanjut review ya?**

***wink***


End file.
